


ABC电视台情景喜剧

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 口胡单元剧，剧情无联系
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 古费拉克被追杀

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都要怪老友记和闲得蛋疼的情侣们

“到底是亨利·卡维尔还是阿米·汉莫？你选一个啦！”珂赛特异常期待地看着马吕斯。

“我能都不选吗？”马吕斯根本不知道这俩人是谁，“再说了，这名单应该我来定啊。”

“那就并列第五！”珂赛特兴奋地躺在沙发靠背上，尾音飘到十万八千里。

“怎么这么开心？”刚从外面回来的若李问道，他吧大衣挂在衣帽架上，博须哀跟在身后，提着一件啤酒。

“我们在写‘出轨白名单’。” 珂赛特说。

“更像是珂赛特的花痴清单。”马吕斯对自己的白名单完全没有主导权，“这个游戏失去了它的意义。”

“什么什么白名单？”若李问道。

“我看过这个，”博须哀给马吕斯递过啤酒，“老友记里面的，你给你对象写一个名单，默认他可以和名单里的人出轨。”

“……或者叫，暧昧。”珂赛特强调。

“不行，暧昧更可怕！我宁愿你和那个什么汉莫只有野兽般的性爱，也不愿意你对他暧昧好吧！”马吕斯拎得门儿清。

“有点意思！”若李一屁股陷在沙发里，为什么公白飞能在宜家买到屁股友好沙发？

“珂赛特，你写了什么？”博须哀看热闹不嫌事儿大地问。

珂赛特对这件事格外热情：“米西什塔——因为我知道他不会喜欢马吕斯这样的……”

“小白脸？”古费拉克从阳台走进来，他刚和公白飞打完电话，一进屋就收到马吕斯和珂赛特一人一记眼刀，“呃…我不是那个意思…”

“然后盖尔·加朵——因为我也喜欢她，”珂赛特继续念着名单，“第三是安灼拉——反正马吕斯不喜欢男的，我就随便写一个啦！”

“这可不一定！”若李阴阳怪气，滚开啦！

“为什么写安灼拉？你觉得我配不上你男朋友吗？”这是古费拉克，总是在奇怪的问题上纠结。

“……我不是害怕公白飞把马吕斯赶出公寓吗！”公白飞和马吕斯是室友，不过如果飞儿某日回家发现古费和马吕斯纠缠在一起——就不仅仅是赶出公寓那么简单的事了。

“第四是路易莎，第五是泰勒斯威夫特。”

“路易莎是谁？”博须哀只认识一个路易莎，散打课老师，她能一只手把马吕斯头拧断。

“我想象中的朋友。”珂赛特把名单折了折，“在我6岁到15岁之间都是和她一起玩的。”

马吕斯的白眼中透露着一点尴尬透露着一点“女士们先生们，这就是我的女朋友”的无奈，“她写泰勒斯威夫特是因为我喜欢她。”

“哇噢，真是贴心呢。”博须哀实在想笑。

“莱格尔，你们写也来玩么？”马吕斯不怀好意地看着正在灌啤酒的博须哀，啤酒瓶僵在了半空中。“我们，我们俩这刚在一起，不能这么玩。”

也没错，他和若李上周刚确定了两人关系，虽然他俩在学校还是和米西什塔形影不离，但是——毕竟也是正儿八经开始谈恋爱了。

“怎么，博须哀同学，你觉得你们的感情经不起考验吗？”珂赛特想用激将法。

“经不起。”若李和博须哀异口同声，天生一对，天生一对。

“不过我知道名单里绝对有米西什塔……”片刻尴尬的沉默后，古费拉克补上一句，手臂被博须哀重重地锤了一下。

“等飞儿晚上回来了，你们也该玩一玩。”马吕斯力图把所有人拉下水。

“我们早就写过了，我给他写的是安灼拉，爱潘妮，赞达亚…”

“公白飞喜欢赞达亚那种？”若李惊讶极了，被啤酒呛得直咳嗽。

“他妹妹喜欢赞达亚那种。”这是什么奇怪的理由。

“还有，为什么所有人都要写安灼拉？”马吕斯不明白了。

珂赛特锤锤他的脑袋，“你是真的蠢，第一，大家都喜欢帅哥…”

“第二，找安灼拉搞暧昧，他只会义正言辞地说一句，法兰西才是我的情人，然后用380瓦的眼神烧死你，哈哈哈哈。”博须哀之所以说得头头是道，是因为他的室友受过这样的折磨。

“非常有安全感。”

古费拉克继续他的名单，“还有格朗泰尔——你们知道原因，以及马吕斯。”

“我？”马吕斯被受宠若惊和惊慌失措前后夹击，“为，为什么？”

“因为你是他室友，好下手。”

连珂赛特都笑得直不起腰。

“他给你写了谁。”

“他给我写了，我想想啊…”古费拉克翻起了手机备忘录，真的会有人把这个记在备忘录里吗？“他给我写了安灼拉——当然，然后是热安，我的发小，然后是若李，抱歉——”他拍拍博须哀的肩膀，“然后是权力的游戏里的马王，他还特意标注了‘不是那个演员，是角色’，我估计是为了满足他什么奇特的性幻想…”

“古费！”珂赛特还是忍不住打断他，“不用说这么详细的。”

“好吧，最后一个是休·杰克曼，”古费拉克露出了花痴的笑容，“这是我逼他写的，没有人不想得到休·杰克曼，这个从我的青春期开始就出现在我梦中的男人…”

“噗——”马吕斯终于忍不住了，一口温啤酒喷在沙发上，珂赛特笑得直往男友怀里钻。

“你在干什么！”古费尖叫起来，“你完蛋了，飞儿绝对让你连夜洗沙发。”

可是马吕斯还在笑，狂笑不止，若李也加入了他。

“笑什么！”古费感到格格不入，他讨厌这样。

“你的少男梦里有，有休·杰克曼？”若李已经笑得上气不接下气了。

“对啊，有什么问题吗？”休·杰克曼真的很帅啊，“你们在笑什么！！”

“你不觉得他长得很像珂赛特的爸爸吗？”马吕斯扔下炸弹。

珂赛特的爸爸？冉·阿让先生？

古费拉克大脑空白了三秒——妈的，真的很像。

“你们在笑什么？”安灼拉和醉醺醺的格朗泰尔走了进来，看来安灼拉又去酒吧捞人了。

“冉阿让！”博须哀也消笑出了眼泪。

“白名单”，“古费拉克他做梦他…”，“电视剧里面那个游戏…”马吕斯，珂赛特和若李唧唧呱呱一起说道。

“社会性死亡。”古费拉克悄悄删除了手机里的某条备忘录。

“什么电视剧？我们不是要开会了吗？”安灼拉一边架着格朗泰尔的肩膀一边问道，目光狠狠的，像是监考老师。

“全球变暖。”五个人异口同声。

*

古费拉克就比较倒霉了，他删除了手机里所有休·杰克曼的图片，但是第二天早上公白飞依旧关切地问他：

“古费，你说梦话了。”

“我说什么了。”

“你说…冉·阿让…”

“……”

“语气很激烈。”

“我…我梦见他追杀我了。”

“ 真的。”


	2. 沙威注定被鸽

马吕斯和安灼拉刚下课，正准备到咖啡厅里坐坐，珂赛特在教室门口一个饿狼扑食——仙女爆头——从后面搂住马吕斯的脖子。

“噫，吓死我了！”马吕斯看着一脸神秘的珂赛特，大喘气。

“你猜今天谁来了？”

“毫无前后文，我怎么猜？”

“我妈妈。”金发的女孩凑到男友耳边说，激动溢于言表。

珂赛特是冉阿让的女儿没错，她从小就和冉阿让一起生活，但是她也知道冉阿让不是自己的亲生父亲。珂赛特10岁的时候发现自己和爸爸的头发颜色不一样，冉阿让告诉她说：

“因为你的妈妈有一头金发”

“我妈妈在哪里？”

“她现在不能来找你，但是她以后一定回来找你的。”

“她在哪里？”

“我猜，在澳大利亚，或者智利。”

珂赛特14岁的时候一个暑假看了四本言情小说，哭着去问冉阿让：“你为什么抛弃我妈妈？”

“我没有抛弃你妈妈，你的亲爹抛弃了你妈妈。”

这对一个十四岁的小女孩是一个足以摧毁整个爱情观的打击，可恶的冉阿让就这样告诉了珂赛特。

但是现在珂赛特已经是生理年龄二十岁，心理年龄马上奔三的大姑娘了，这点消息——没什么不好消化的。

“你妈妈？她…是真实存在的？”马吕斯也不注意一下自己的措辞。

“她叫芳汀，”珂赛特翻出今天刚照的合照，“听说是十八岁的时候在福利院生下了我，结果被一个我没记住名字的王八蛋抛弃了，之后她逃走了。”

“这个王八蛋是……”马吕斯试图缕清这伦理关系，“是冉阿让先生？”

“不是啦！”珂赛特在他背上轻轻捶了一下，“是我的亲生父亲，应该是个不负责任王八蛋。我爸----嗯也就是冉阿让先生----当时也是那个福利院的。”

“所以他们像是…”马吕斯形容不出来。

“兄妹。”好姑娘珂赛特对这样的家庭关系很满意。

“我终于记起来她是谁了！”安灼拉一惊一乍地，他刚刚一直拿着珂赛特的手机，都快在屏幕上盯出个洞了，“国家地理的那个摄影师芳汀！她去年的作品还入围了BBC年度照片。”

“得奖了吗？”马吕斯很关心这种问题。

“没有。”

“真的，安灼拉，你为什么会记住一个去年 没有得奖的 风景摄影师的名字？”马吕斯依旧惊讶于安灼拉在某些方面的诡异爱好。

“国家地理！”珂赛特双眼放光，“她只说她后来成为了摄影师，没想到居然这么大牌！”

“那恭喜你了，母女重聚！”安灼拉似乎很开心即将认识这样一个名人。

“那再见，我要去上该死的研讨课了！明晚到我家一块儿吃饭，叫上你室友！”珂赛特一阵风似地离开，整条走廊都是快乐的

*

“Yoyoyo，怎么这么开心，我的朋友们！”巴阿雷做作地招呼着刚走进咖啡厅的安灼拉和马吕斯，他像个八爪鱼瘫在沙发上，热安和格朗泰尔在一旁对杂志上的广告指指点点。

“有好消息。”马吕斯嫌弃地捞起巴阿雷的手臂，坐在他身边。安灼拉去吧台点东西了。

“什么好消息？”格朗泰尔乐于凑热闹，“根据你脸上的口红判断，你有艳遇了！”

“拜托，我有女朋友！”

“所以呢？爱潘妮也有男朋友。”格朗泰尔和热安击了击掌。

“拜托！这已经是，大概一个世纪以前的事了！”大概十个月前，马吕斯终于走出了珂赛特和爱潘妮这个“红玫瑰白玫瑰”困境，但是没有下限的损友们依旧拿这个开玩笑。

“所以是什么？”巴阿雷丝毫不期待。

“珂赛特的妈妈来了。”

对面三个人歪着脑袋眨眼。

“什么，什么意思？”热安放下了手中的杂志，“冉阿让先生的老婆来了？”

“什么鬼，不是他老婆…这么说吧，珂赛特不是亲生的…”

怎么越来越奇怪了？

“你的美式不加糖。”安灼拉把一杯咖啡端给马吕斯，自己却喝起了一杯啤酒拿铁。

“谢了，我需要给你小费吗？”巴阿雷开着玩笑，“金发小妞？”

格朗泰尔的注意力却全部在安灼拉的纸杯上的“啤酒拿铁”，这是个什么亵渎酒精的玩意儿？

“嘿，亲爱的领袖，你在喝什么？”他跳下沙发扶手，一个风骚走位凑到安灼拉的右手边。“啤酒拿铁，他说这是新品。”惊讶吧，安灼拉喜欢尝试新品！

“不错，好东西，”格朗泰尔抢过杯子装作要喝一口的样子。

“嘿！自己点去！”安灼拉救过受害杯。

“好东西，可以同时满足你和我。”格朗泰尔才不会买这个四不像，但是这个口嗨的机会他是不会放过的。

五人组陷入了心知肚明的尴尬，好吧，珂赛特和她妈妈的话题就这样被忘记了。

*

准确来说，也没有被忘记。

飞儿！大新闻！

珂赛特的妈妈来了！

但不是亲生的

“珂赛特不是亲生的？”公白飞在帮老师监考，本来都快睡着了，收到到热安的八卦讯息，几乎当着一百来号人尖叫起来。

“她是冉阿让收养的？”

“这个…我不知道，但是我觉得马吕斯的意思是，她不是这个神秘的女人亲生的。”

“所以说？冉阿让先生要结婚了？”

“珂赛特要有后妈了？”

“希望她对小珂好一点。”公白飞真的这样希望，很真诚。

*

奇怪的事情是，一向消息灵通的古费拉克居然不是第一个知道这消息的。

“刚刚飞儿告诉我——”古费神经兮兮地拦住从运动场回来的爱潘妮。

“你别大喘气行吗？”爱潘妮已经习惯了这样的古费。

“冉阿让要结婚了！”

冉阿让是伽弗洛什小学的校长，爱潘妮给弟弟开家长会的时候见过几次，不过后来她知道他就是珂赛特的爸爸，再见面总会很尴尬——well，单方面的尴尬，也就持续了那么一个月。

“关你什么事？”这是肺腑之言。

“我…我不知道，我只是想分享一下，明晚飞儿还要和他们去吃饭，好激动。”他的分享欲前无古人后无来者，“你说……冉阿让老师会不会在明晚晚吃饭的时候求婚！”

“关我什么事？”

“或许，他结婚了以后，他夫人就会生小孩…他就会请假陪老婆…然后你弟的学校就会换校长！”很有道理的样子。

“你真的，这学期课太少了。”爱潘妮像逗大狗狗一样拍拍古费的脑袋，毫无兴趣，冷漠地走开。

*

也不是百分百的冷漠。

伽弗洛什当天晚上就从姐姐那儿知道了这个消息——冉阿让校长明晚就要求婚！这条绝对劲爆的消息绝对可以巩固他在学校的领袖地位。

第二天一早他就在校门口遇见了冉阿让校长，他面色红润，嘴角上天，一看就是在幸福的润泽下。

“爱情真美好。”12岁的伽弗洛什想，这让他更期待自己的初恋。

“阿让老师早上好——嚎——”这被吓散了的尾音全都是因为突然冒出来的沙威，这个该死的警察曾经揪着伽弗洛什的领口把他从游戏厅拽回学校。沙威买了瓶苏打水扔给冉阿让。这个警察最近老是在校长身边，神出鬼没，伽弗洛什有些后怕。

伽弗洛氏想立刻离开，但是——

“今天没迟到啊，特纳蒂亚先生！”冉阿让笑眯眯地对小孩说。

“在这个日子，当然不会迟到，”伽弗洛什向校长眨眨眼睛，“祝您今天求婚成功！”

他进校门之前还比划一个biubiu打枪的手势，“我懂你”——这是他特意设计的，和校长成为朋友的第一步。

“什么求婚？”冉阿让一脸迷惑地望着沙威。

“呃……我得上班去了。”警长拿着自己的早饭，火速离开现场。

*

“帮我取消周末在丽兹酒店订的晚餐。”沙威马上给他的小跟班打电话。

“您想通啦，头儿？我就说，你们刚认识一个月你就跟人家求婚，是显得太饥渴…”

“闭嘴，叫你取消就取消！”沙威放低了声音，“我觉得他要抢先了，他今晚可能要向我求婚。”

“那…那恭喜了，头儿……”

当然没有什么共赴晚餐的邀请，沙威注定要被鸽了。他还在气头上，连夜开始调查这个糟老头子有没有地下恋情。

*珂赛特怀疑自己的男友有阅读理解障碍

——不，不仅是他，热安，公白飞，古费拉克都有阅读理解障碍

（星巴克的啤酒拿铁很一般，但真的可以同时满足格朗泰尔和安灼拉！）


	3. 安灼拉骄傲地骄傲游行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉没有躲过游行，格朗泰尔没有错过天使

古费拉克刚进门，就看见格朗泰尔一脸生不如死地坐在餐桌前。

“哟，谁死了？”古费把一大盒小彩虹旗，彩虹徽章和各种颜色的颜料往桌上一扔，他是来和格朗泰尔做骄傲游行的东西的。

格朗泰尔白他一眼。

“哦哦哦——让我猜猜，”古费拉克喜欢这种游戏，“你是不是看到格伦死了那一集了？”

“格伦是谁？”莫名其妙。

“那个亚洲男啊！”

“格伦死了关我什么事？”格朗泰尔只认识一个格伦，学校门口买色情杂志的高个儿，有浓重的俄罗斯口音，在性感的东西被他说出来都像是核武器。俄罗斯是亚洲吗？

倒是博须哀刷着牙从卫生间蹦出来了，“什么！格伦死了！”

“呃，抱歉，”古费拉克有些尴尬，“我忘了是你在看这个剧……”

“行尸走肉失去了一名观众！”博须哀满嘴泡泡，怒气却不减。

“两名。”格朗泰尔揶揄，“格伦听起来是个很招人喜欢的角色。”

“你会喜欢这剧的，”古费不忘安利，“所以，脸怎么这么臭。”

回到这个问题。格朗泰尔今天很反常地早起了，当然不是因为他对和古费一起做pride parade的手工这件事异常兴奋。“没什么。”

“安灼拉有约会了。”博须哀起床倒数第一，兜起底来倒是勇往直前。

“哇，是谁是谁——”古费拉克不知道是应该先兴奋还是先安慰失恋的格朗泰尔，“——是谁吃了豹子胆？”

“不知道。”格朗泰尔拿起一面小彩虹旗，在手指上卷来卷去，“我问他和不和我一块去骄傲游行，还把我们俩的计划给他看了，”格朗泰尔说的“计划”指的是他和古费拉克画的“ABC彩虹仪仗队”——其实主要是古费拉克画的，格朗泰尔的毕业设计压力让他没空画这个玩意儿。

“怎么样！他觉得怎么样？”

“他说他有约会了，先不和我们一块儿。”

“他觉得我画的怎么样！”古费拉克渴望得到认可。

“这是重点吗？重点是他有约会！”格朗泰尔和博须哀几乎同时说到。

“不过，你画的挺不错的。”格朗泰尔补上一句，“就是我这个裤子有点那个。”

古费给他安排了一条透明的塑料裤子——说真的，谁会在裸着上半身，然后再下半身穿一条完全不透气的，充满塑料味的，却又毫无美感的裤子？

“为了展示你充满艺术感的内裤。”博须哀摊开那张不能更加彩虹的服装设计。他太期待了，他迫不及待想看格朗泰尔展示他的星期一到星期日七色内裤。

“这只是概念图！”古费拉克尴尬地抢过那张纸，“重点是安灼拉有约会了。”谁还不是转移话题的大师呢？

安灼拉刚在机场接到公白飞，这家伙从土耳其飞回来，换了一副极具异域特色的琥珀镜框眼镜，又笑得神神秘秘的，像是个生活怎么不检点的阔少。

“怎么不让古费来接你？”安灼拉问他。

“给他一个惊喜，他以为我不能回来参加骄傲游行了。”这小子还挺浪漫。

“那你不要说我去机场接你了。”安灼拉有些难为情地问道。

“怎么？你也在准备什么？”

“没有，”他还是选择坦白，“我告诉格朗泰尔我今天有约会，然后他俩今天在一块儿，肯定会谈到这个事儿…总之，你就说我去约会了。”

公白飞没明白，这是在准备惊喜还是在准备见不得人的勾当，“为什么，你要和谁去约会？”

“我哪有什么约会，只是...关于骄傲游行这是事儿吧，”安灼拉实在不知道怎么解释，他不想让自己听起来像个混蛋，“总之，你看到那张图就明白了。”

“但是你最终会和我们一起参加彩虹游行吧，我只想确定一下这个。”公白飞和安灼拉的默契就在与他们之间不用点明什么，没有不情不愿的坦白，也没有勉勉强强的回答。

“当然和你们一起，我像是有其他朋友的人吗？”

“所以，我说你和谁在约会？”公白飞推了推他的琥珀境况，他已经迫不及待地想要键入这场骗局了。

“别让大家怀疑就行。”

公白飞把这话记得牢牢的。

中午，在公白飞的“惊喜”准确无误地降落之后，他拉着古费拉克和若李，热安，格朗泰尔以及马吕斯在新开的中餐厅吃饭。“他有和你透露什么吗？”作为公认的“安灼拉的挚友”，公白飞被八卦的目光锁定了。

“有，有透露。”可怜的飞儿只能现场信口雌黄，从零开始编纂谎言。

“是谁，我们认识吗？”若李被青椒辣得直吸气，也不忘八卦。

“认识，是……”公白飞是个严谨的人，这个“虚拟男友”的形象刚加载了15％，不能就这么露出破绽，他得拖延时间了，“你们猜一猜是谁？”

没有人不喜欢这种游戏——当然，在这种情况下，格朗泰尔除外。

“高不高？比安灼拉高吗？”古费拉克问道。

“嗯——”公白飞觉得安灼拉应该不会身高歧视，“差不多。”这是最保险的答案了，差不多可以差不多，也可以差很多。

“那就排除蒙巴纳斯，我和弗以伊。”博须哀一边嘟囔着一边在一张纸上涂涂画画。老天！他们什么时候做了一张“安灼拉男友大猜想”表？

“你为什么要写你自己？你也是单身吗？”若李翻着白眼狠狠推了男友一把。

“顺手了，顺手了。”博须哀理直气壮，“你看，我把你也写上了。”他说着便划掉若李的名字。

“是我们年级的吗？”马吕斯加入猜测。

“呃——”公白飞真的在认真思考马吕斯是哪个年级的，但是一个人的脑容量真的是有限的，“不是？”一个小心谨慎的微微上扬的语气。

“那就排除巴阿雷，爱潘妮和我——”马吕斯没有在表格上看到自己的名字，甚至有些失落。

“是金发吗？”若李问，他觉得安灼拉会爱上自己的双胞胎。

“不是。”这个问题公白飞回答得斩钉截铁，他们认识的人里就没几个金发。

“那就还剩这几个——”古费拉克像考试一样看着表格，“是吕西安吗？之前追过安灼拉的那个学长？”

这谁？公白飞真的不认识这人，“不是。”

“是卡洛斯！”博须哀茅塞顿开似的，猛地站起身来，中餐厅的服务员向他投去“给老娘坐下”的眼神，“绝对是卡洛斯！安灼拉之前老和他一起在图书馆约自习来着。”

格朗泰尔把筷子啪地放在碗上，其他人被吓了一跳。“吃完了，你们慢慢聊。”格朗泰尔甩手就走，他才不想知道安灼拉和谁去图书馆。

“你去哪儿啊？”公白飞可能是全世界唯一一个不知道格朗泰尔给安灼拉表白过的人。

“我也有约会，”格朗泰尔挤出一个假笑，“我就不能有约会吗？”

博须哀重重叹了一口气，为他的室友感到人生不值。

“我知道了！”只有马吕斯还在刻苦研究这个神秘人，“是热安！你们怎么忘记热安了呢！他是我们年级的，他和安灼拉一样高，他是红发——是！热！安！”

众人一副恍然大悟的样子，若李却淡定地夹着宫保鸡丁，“热安和弗以伊在一起了。”

“什么——”这一天内有太多新闻！“他不让我告诉你们，他还没有想好怎么说，所以呢，他正式告诉你们的时候请各位表现得惊讶一点。”

古费拉克是最绝望的，他以为自己作为热安的发小，会第一个知道这个消息。

马吕斯划掉了热安的名字，“那就只剩下格朗泰尔了。”

众人陷入了奇怪的沉默。

“你们说…安灼拉会不会喜欢女孩子？”马吕斯觉得事情不太对劲。

“安灼拉就差把‘gay and proud’写在脑门上了！”古费拉克也觉得事情不太对。

公白飞发誓，他绝对不是故意把事情引到这种局面的。

安灼拉不知道自己是不是“gay and proud”，他当时口不择言拒绝格朗泰尔的邀请，原因很简单——他被古费拉克的服装设计吓到了。古费拉克想让他背一对粉色的翅膀！作为女权主义者，他对女装没有任何反感，他自己也会买好看的女装，但是这可是粉色的翅膀！参加骄傲游行和参加维多利亚秘密秀所需要的勇气还是不一样的。这能说明他不proud吗？

“所以你就是不想穿ABC彩虹仪仗队服装？”公白飞觉得又气又好笑，“你费这么大个劲就是不想背个翅膀？”

“严格上说，其实…”安灼拉还想狡辩。

“你可以直接给古费说啊。”

“我怕他伤心…但是，但是我游行当天再和大家一块儿去就行了，我就说…我的约会烂透了。”

“所以你编一个假男朋友骗大家，之后又突然出现，古费就不会伤心？”公白飞说的也不是没有道理，“虚伪的友谊！”他开玩笑。

“你…”安灼拉无法反驳，他朋友不多，因此更加害怕任何一个朋友的心，尤其是古费拉克这样的，总是不遗余力为朋友付出的人，他害怕自己回馈友谊不够，他永远都在焦虑。“但是你看，你会穿那个衣服吗？”“我当然会，心甘情愿！”当然不是心甘情愿，古费给他设计了羽毛袖子，像是孔雀——稀有的白孔雀，“非常Elton John，我心甘情愿。”

安灼拉更觉得惭愧了，他会突然陷入“自己不是个够格的朋友“这样的焦虑中——这听起来很格朗泰尔，但是相信我，安灼拉更依赖友谊。“我只是觉得，为什么彩虹游行就要穿上奇怪的衣服，我们就不能像正常人一样游行吗？——啊抱歉…”他已经知道自己哪里说错了。

“嗯…”事情变得严肃了起来，“你觉得我们是正常人吗？”

“抱歉，我是说，就像我们平常的状态一样去游行。”安灼拉紧张极了，仿佛此刻的公白飞是他的导师。

“这个问题我们之前也说过，‘以什么样的姿态被接受’，骄傲游行是想让大家看到‘我们不一样’的美，还是‘我们没什么不一样’的美。”典型的公白飞式问题。

“我得想想。”安灼拉有些茫然了，“或许我应该参加？”、

“随便你，”公白飞准备回公寓了，“顺便，大家现在猜测你要么和R在约会，要么在骗大家。”

“为什么会是R？”安灼拉脸红了，还好暖色的灯光让他看起来并不是熟透了。

“不知道，”公白飞吐吐舌头，“最后就剩下他符合你的标准——哦，我猜测的你的标准。”

“什么意思？”

“但是估计最后都会知道你在骗他，毕竟你先告诉他你有男友了，并且，”公白飞加重了语气，“并且R下午也有约会。”

“他和谁有约会？”

公白飞已经头也不回地走了。

安灼拉注定拥有一个糟糕的晚上，他不知道应该先思考“挽救和古费拉克以及以古费拉克为中心的ABC的友谊”，还是先思考“自己希望以什么样的酷儿姿态出现在骄傲游行上”，还是“该死，格朗泰尔居然有约会了”。

经过一个晚上的思考，他去二手店买到了古费拉克发在群里的那个“维多利亚的秘密白色流苏天使翅膀演出用品商业走秀”。

如果安灼拉仔细分析一下自己的行为，他就会明白：古费拉克是世界上最适合做朋友的人，安灼拉当然清楚他们的友谊当然不会受到任何损伤；自我认知这个哲学问题不是一晚上就能改变的，安灼拉还是认为酷儿群体不能以自我隔离的方式试图获得群体认同感；那么只有“格朗泰尔有约会了”这个问题会让他买下这个浮夸又笨重的翅膀。

如果安灼拉仔细分析一下自己的怪异行为，他就会明白自己的心脏为什么跳个不停

——但是他现在只顾在地铁上接受早高峰群众的审视，他背着一对小翅膀站在地铁靠门的一边，疯狂祈祷地铁再快一点。早高峰疲惫的人群都用异样的目光打量着他，只有一个可能刚上幼儿园的小女孩，伸手摸摸安灼拉洁白的小翅膀，“哇，这是什么？”

安灼拉喜欢小孩，“这是我的翅膀。”

“好看，我也想要！”女孩爱不释手，一直摸着翅膀下的绒毛。

“别摸哥哥的翅膀，”女孩的妈妈礼貌地拉回孩子，“你长大以后也会长出翅膀呢！”她拍拍女孩的脑袋，“只有最可爱最善良的人才会有翅膀，你问哥哥，是不是这样？”

安灼拉知道这只是见缝插针的儿童德育课，但是他发现自己那“我们一样或不一样”的辩论题目被小女孩眨巴眨巴的大眼睛击得粉碎，“是的，是的。”他回答。

他终于做好了加入ABC粉红仪仗队的准备。这就像是第二次出柜——不知为何他有这样的感觉。并且，他很期待格朗泰尔的真空装和热安的彩虹紧身裤。

不过，他又要大失所望了。

“为什么！”他老远就听见马吕斯在大喊。

“为什么！！”安灼拉看到大家的时候也是这样吼出声的，“为什么你们都不按照计划穿！”

整个该死的“仪仗队”，只有他和马吕斯穿上了花枝招展的服装——马吕斯甚至带上了珍珠耳环。

“马吕斯，你为什么要为难自己，”古费拉克眼泪都笑出来了，他没想到自己的设计在图上和在模特身上会有这么大的差异，“你知道的，你可以不用参加这个游行。”

“怎么，异性恋就不能骄傲了吗！”马吕斯倒是很享受，他有机会让珂赛特为自己化了一次妆，“我也想支持一下。”

“还有你，”现在是批斗安灼拉环节，“你不是约会去了吗？人呢？”

“我没有约会……”安灼拉支支吾吾，提前想好的谎言一个也说不出来。

“他翻山越岭找翅膀去了！”格朗泰尔当然不是在帮他解围，他只是对翅膀格外感兴趣。

众人一阵哄笑，也是时候加入游行的队伍了。

“你们怎么没有穿？”安灼拉问身边目不转睛盯着自己翅膀的大R，他穿的是画室的服装，上面甚至还有画室的logo，能再随意一点吗？“你别盯我啊，我问你们怎么没有穿？”

格朗泰尔眼神恍惚了那么一瞬间，“哦，我们啊，古费舍不得剪开他那件粉色背心，热安找不到大码的高跟鞋，我们的身体涂料用光了，blabla——所以就这样。”

“马吕斯…”

“马吕斯没看见群消息，你估计也没看见吧，Angel——”格朗泰尔弹了弹安灼拉的小翅膀，塑料的，但在他身上也有维密高级定制的感觉。

“没劲——”安灼拉毫不掩饰自己的失望，“我都准备好再次出柜了，你知道的，和你们这群怪咖一起。”

“这么失望？怎么，你想看我的真空裤装吗？”

谁想看你啊！安灼拉一个踉跄，差点崴了脚，“我当然不想！”他分贝超大，几乎显得有些刻意了。

格朗泰尔下意识地伸手扶住一脚踩空的安灼拉，两人都红着脸，以最尴尬的姿态望向了对方的眼睛。

“那个……”

“你和谁约会啊？”两人同时问道。

安灼拉似乎成了真的天使，那双翅膀不是在洛维二手店买的，而是从他的脊椎再到蝴蝶骨，新长出来的。

“你先说。”安灼拉挺直身子，一本正经，“你什么时候有约会啊？”

“现在啊。”格朗泰尔志在必得。 


	4. 格朗泰尔会介意的

爱潘妮最近多了个有些难以启齿的小癖好。

——准确来说，并不是完全“难以启齿”，她乐于和珂赛特分享这种快乐。

这种微妙的关系是这样建立起来的。

阿兹玛和珂赛特在拉丁语课上阴差阳错地成了同桌，两个看起来毫无共同点的姑娘一见如故，不久就变得形影不离了。阿兹玛以前听过不少爱潘妮的抱怨，关于榆木脑袋马吕斯和珂赛特：

“我约马吕斯去自习，他给我谈了半天的珂赛特，珂赛特怎么可爱，珂赛特怎么闹脾气，吧啦吧啦”

“社团骑行，马吕斯居然把他女朋友带上，这俩真是形影不离”

“马吕斯为什么不直接搬到冉阿让先生家去住……”

“我不是对珂赛特表示不满，”爱潘妮每次都会这样讲，“我是对马吕斯表示不满。”

阿兹玛曾经还把珂赛特当作姐姐的情敌来看，不过和她玩熟了之后，她明白了，这不是珂赛特的，也不是马吕斯的问题，更不是爱潘妮的问题，这个金发小妞就像小太阳，“我也想做马吕斯的情敌”，阿兹玛这样想的。

不过爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯也在一起挺久了，是时候忘记马吕斯这一茬了。阿兹玛决定让珂赛特和爱潘妮冰释前嫌。

“冰释前嫌？”爱潘妮觉得这个词语很好笑。

阿兹玛在家准备了千层面，伽弗洛什点了披萨，爱潘妮在电脑上写着东西，珂赛特会在五点半准时到来。

“嗨！”珂赛特还非常客气地带了一瓶酒，以及一罐Dr. Pepper，“伽弗洛什，这是给你的！”

“太棒了！”伽弗洛什飞过去接住汽水，“姐，客人给的汽水，你总不能不让我喝吧！”他指的是爱潘妮。

“嗯。”爱潘妮埋头啪啦啪啦地打字，对垃圾食品毒害弟弟的身体毫不在意。

珂赛特觉得爱潘妮还在刻意疏远她，她能理解。“嗨，”她把外套搭在爱潘妮坐的沙发靠背上，试图套个近乎，“在写东西呢？”

“没错。”爱潘妮还是埋着头，她的声音里洋溢着快乐，上扬的嘴角都快扯到耳根了。

“她最近每天都这样。”伽弗洛什打了个嗝。

珂赛特发誓，她绝对不是故意去瞥爱潘妮的屏幕的，只是这种情况，你明白的，你站在一个人的身后，她那亮度开到百分之百的电脑屏幕对着你，上面还是你最熟悉的网站界面——一眼就能认出来那种。

珂赛特觉得有些兴奋。“那个，”她绕到爱潘妮身边坐下，小声问道，“你也逛论坛的同人版面吗？”

爱潘妮想触了电一样，啪地合上笔记本电脑，又惊又喜地看着珂赛特。

“我不是故意看你屏幕的，我只是…”

“没事！我回头买个防窥膜，” 爱潘妮激动的按着爱潘妮的双手，“重点是，你也也逛吗？”

珂赛特按捺住心潮澎湃，向伽弗洛什的方向歪了歪头。

“伽弗洛什！快去帮姐姐做饭！”爱潘妮一声令下，伽弗洛什只好乖乖离开，接下来就是属于她俩的秘密时间。

“我不但会逛同人区，我还写了很多。”珂赛特眼里都是骄傲。

“谁的？”爱潘妮不希望遇见自己的对家。

“公白飞和安灼拉。”

“我也我也！”爱潘妮像是找到了亲人，惊叫着挥舞着拳头，这可不像平常的爱潘妮。

“我看她俩关系挺好啊，也不差你安排这一顿饭。”伽弗洛什很少看见自己的老大姐笑成这样，不了解的人一定以为爱潘妮暗恋的不是马吕斯，而是珂赛特。

“差的就是我这一顿饭，她俩才有机会成为朋友。”阿兹玛觉得自己做了件天大的好事。

“原来你就是这位大神！”珂赛特看着爱潘妮还在编辑的文本框，这是她正在追的一篇文，“我超爱这一篇！虽然我很想一盆凉水浇醒安灼拉，不过你真的写得超级真实！”

“因为他就是这样的人。”爱潘妮说这话的时候还隐隐咬着牙，有一段时间，被安灼拉无情拒绝的格朗泰尔天天拉着她倾诉，她实在厌烦。

“其实我也在写，”珂赛特真想给爱潘妮一个拥抱，“我们可以互相交流！”

“必须的。”论坛同人版里的姐妹情就是这样，不费吹灰之力就建立起来。

珂赛特是在两个月前发现了学校论坛的同人版，安灼拉和公白飞作为学校的红人，一个是被外校老师追求过的、名噪一时的前学生会会长，一个是ABC社团金发碧眼的社长，两人气质互补，形影不离，自然有多人希望他们在一起。珂赛特起初是点开了一篇“公白飞x安灼拉糖点合计（持续更新）”的帖子，有六千多楼，在熬夜看完各种图片、细节分析、高糊视频之后，珂赛特几乎相信了这两人之间“友达以上，恋人未满”的情愫。

“但是公白飞不是在和古费拉克恋爱吗！”她内心那把道德戒尺不允许她继续想象安灼拉和公白飞的美好爱情，可是好奇心又让她点开了一篇又一篇同人文，直到某篇文下的评论让珂赛特醍醐灌顶：“学弟们是很好的朋友，我们不上升真人哦。”珂赛特开始心安理得享受精神粮食，她甚至想要尝试自己写一篇，回馈论坛。

“亲爱的，你觉得如果安灼拉和公白飞吵架，谁会赢？”作为一名写手，珂赛特最大的优势就是马吕斯，她能通过马吕斯打入她的cp日常生活内部，身临其境地揣摩角色性格。

“飞儿？飞儿很少和安灼拉吵架的。”马吕斯不知道女友为什么会问这样的问题，“他家吵架基本就是，安灼拉说‘我不同意’，公白飞说‘我知道你不同意’，然后两人就‘私下再聊’之类的。”

“嗷——”珂赛特绝不上升真人，但依旧心花怒放，“他俩真可爱——”

“什么？”马吕斯摸不着头脑，珂赛特最近老爱问自己“如果安灼拉和公白飞怎样怎样”，然后露出一种看见可爱猫猫时才会有的笑容。

珂赛特的第一篇同人文终于在论坛发表了，按下“发表”键的那一刻这是她最近一段时间最有成就感的时刻，被选为示范pre算什么，成为同人版实时第一热帖才能给她真正的幸福。

马吕斯接珂赛特约会，他决定和女友好好谈谈，她最近一定有什么心理问题，不仅老是问些莫名其妙的问题，还总是突然笑得花枝乱颤。

“珂赛特在洗澡，你等会儿。”冉阿让先生给他开了门，马吕斯还是有些怕他，只得正襟危坐，在沙发上假意翻着杂志。

“嗡——嗡——嗡——”珂赛特的手机提示音就没有停过，马吕斯也不敢做什么。

“是谁？急着讨钱吗？”厌恶电子产品的冉阿让有些不耐烦地问马吕斯，“你看看怎么把那关了。”

马吕斯知道珂赛特的手机密码，0828，她偶像的生日。但是这一打开就不得了了，无数条通知自动蹦了出来：“他俩太配了呜呜呜”，“公白飞好浪漫一男的，我羡慕安灼拉”，“怎么拉灯了，我想看床戏”，“......”——这都是哪儿跟哪儿？马吕斯瞳孔地震。

更夸张的是，居然有来自爱潘妮的消息，马吕斯不是那种会检查女友手机信息的人，但这玩意儿直接从通知栏蹦出来——他也希望自己没有看到！

“我觉得安灼拉不会这么快就和公白飞那个，你知道的，安灼拉不像是那种人。”这是爱潘妮发来的消息。

马吕斯的脸红得像番茄酱——并不是什么可爱的脸红，他关掉手机震动，一把把它塞进沙发垫下，像是扔掉一枚定时炸弹。

我觉得安灼拉不会这么快就和公白飞那个，你知道的，安灼拉不像是那种人 

这句话几乎毁掉了珂赛特和马吕斯这对小情侣的约会。马吕斯心不在焉，他努力回想自己的室友，完美的公白飞怎么就和：渣男“这两个字搭上关系了。“安灼拉不是那种人，那么一定是公白飞先提出的——”马吕斯逻辑严谨，他不知道珂赛特和爱潘妮知道了什么，但是根据他瞥见的那些消息，“浪漫”之类的，一定是公白飞先约了安灼拉，并且一定有人掌握了证据。“难道珂赛特有丑闻照片？”马吕斯越想越生气，越想越纠结，他究竟该不该给古费拉克说呢？或者他应该先和公白飞聊聊？这件事会毁掉他们的友情吗？马吕斯直晃脑袋，他无法接受这件事毁掉所有人的友情。

珂赛特明显感受到了男友的心不在焉，不过无所谓，她也有更重要的事情要和爱潘妮讨论。

“安灼拉怎么就不像那种人了。”她给爱潘妮发短信。

“你能想象安灼拉的性生活吗？你想着他那张一本正经的脸，告诉我，你不觉得违和吗？”爱潘妮说的也很有道理，珂赛特完全不能想象。

“那就写得含蓄一点，比如他俩慌慌张张地开门，衣冠不整，还穿错了鞋子，之类的暗示。”珂赛特顾不了那么多了，她的剧情需要这俩开诚布公，各种意义上的开诚布公。

“这样好一点，不过我还是会想象！”爱潘妮回复。

“那就是你的问题！”珂赛特满脑子想着怎么把这一段不贴脸的剧情改得真实一点，但是她又不能直接问马吕斯“嘿，安灼拉是处男吗？你见过他做那种事情吗”，这样的问题会吓坏马吕斯的。

到底怎么迂回婉转地问这种问题？马吕斯走神的时候，珂赛特一直在想这个问题。

“嘿，亲爱的，你们男生在一块儿都聊什么？”珂赛特放弃开门见山。

“什么都聊。”

“会聊那种，哈哈，比较私人的话题吗？”

马吕斯依旧摸不着头脑，“会吧——等等，你是说聊感情生活吗？”

“嗯，各种层面的。”珂赛特从没这样尴尬，但不入虎穴，焉得虎子。

“会。”

“哇嗷，那……”珂赛特还是迟疑了，“安灼拉也聊吗？”

问题就出在这个迟疑上。马吕斯内心警铃大作，珂赛特这不就是在暗示他吗：安灼拉和公白飞之间绝对有大问题！

马吕斯终于做好了心理建设，他要先和渣男公白飞聊聊，很明显，他要负大部分责任。然后再和安灼拉聊聊，安灼拉一定只是被一时的情欲蒙蔽了头脑，马吕斯相信安灼拉会迷途知返的。最困难的问题就是古费拉克，马吕斯能想到的最好的解决办法就是瞒着古费拉克，他愿意监督公白飞和安灼拉不再乱来，但是他也计划不告诉古费拉克——只有这样才能挽救他们的感情。老天，为什么我要为这些人的自制力缺乏而买单！

马吕斯回到公寓，公白飞还在和古费打视频电话。

“虚伪！”情圣马吕斯气得牙痒痒。

“什么？”公白飞似乎听到了，他挂掉电话，“没事吧，脸色这么差。”

“公白飞同学，请你给我说是实话，”马吕斯深呼一口气，“我不会看不起你的，但是你一定不要瞒着我，我都知道了。”

公白飞打量着室友，不知所措，“好吧，你早上吃的三明治里不是素肉，就是真正的牛肉。”

“什么——”马吕斯几乎惊掉了下巴，“你明明直到我快要减肥成功……”

“我只是觉得这样的饮食不科学……”“但——这不是重点！”真是火上浇油，马吕斯忍住不发脾气，“你最好想想还有没有什么要忏悔的，不是关于食物的。”

公白飞歪着脑袋，一脸无辜。

“不要装聋作哑，”马吕斯没想到公白飞是这样敢做不敢当的人，“关于安灼拉的！”

“安灼拉做了什么不关我的事啊。”

“你还推卸责任？是关于你和安灼拉！”

“我和安灼拉？”

马吕斯受够了：“你和安灼拉搞地下恋情吧？我就问你古费知不知道？”

公白飞更加迷惑，但是马吕斯一本正经的样子又让他觉得很好笑，“你在说什么？”

“你很浪漫啊，公白飞同学！你是怎么骗安灼拉和你…和你……”马吕斯说不出口。

也只有公白飞能在这种莫名其妙的批斗中依旧保持清醒了，他觉得这评价非常熟悉。“马吕斯，你是不是把同人当现实了？”

马吕斯也没想到公白飞依旧这么淡定，“同人是什么？我是看见珂赛特和爱潘妮在讨论你俩的卑鄙行当，她俩一定有证据，等我拿到证据看你还嘴硬……”

“你自己看看。”公白飞已经翻到了论坛同人版的热帖，把手机杵在马吕斯面前。

接下来的两个小时，马吕斯在自己世界观天花板上的凿了个洞，外面的世界让他心惊胆战又兴奋不已。

马吕斯看完了珂赛特写的那篇热门文章——她当然不知道是珂赛特写的，他只知道是作者叫@ILoveArmie。虽然他跳过了那段令人害臊的性描写，但依旧真情实感地被安灼拉和公白飞的绝美“爱情”感动了那么一瞬间。“所以所以，这是大家想象你们俩在一起，然后编造的故事？”

“没错，同人文化，就是这样。”

“但是你不是有男友吗，我是说，古费拉克……”

“并没有什么关系。”公白飞挺了解同人文化的，逛论坛也是他难以启齿的小爱好之一。

马吕斯明白珂赛特和爱潘妮最近为何成了最好的朋友了，原来都是在讨论安灼拉和公白飞，他的确有些不是滋味，但还好，ABC们的友谊最终幸免遇难。

“你会介意吗？”马吕斯兴奋极了。

“我当然不介意，不过，不过你最好不要和古费谈到这个。”公白飞说得就像他真的出轨了一样。

“古费不会介意的。”马吕斯很惊讶公白飞汇这么小气，这可是古费拉克啊，他才不会介意这些。

不过，他显然是对古费了解的不够，公白飞再次叮嘱他说，“总之，不要古费谈到这。他的确不会因为这个吃醋，但他一定会开始写我和安灼拉的小黄文。”

“所以……”接受了这个设定的马吕斯逐渐回归珂赛特的思路，“你能想象安灼拉拥有性生活吗？”

公白飞心痒痒。从骄傲游行之后，安灼拉和格朗泰尔已经约会了四次了，而这件事只有他知道。他上次大清早给安灼拉打电话，居然是格朗泰尔接的，这让他不得不浮想联翩，他俩到底到哪一步了？公白飞能想象风流太守格朗泰尔做限制级的事情，他甚至能想象他做一些超出限制级的事情；但是安灼拉，在社团开会时听到黄段子还会黑脸的安灼拉？在公白飞心中，安灼拉就像是圣母玛利亚，可以生小孩，但绝对不能有性生活。但是安灼拉和大R一起过夜就是盖棉被纯聊天吗？公白飞自己也被这个无聊的问题困扰很久了，但是由于他向两人保证了暂时不把他们的地下恋情抖出去，他又不能找人讨论——煎熬。

“你知道吗？我也很想知道安灼拉这方面的事儿，”公白飞决定豁出去了，安灼拉刚搬了新公寓，就在四楼；他赌一百块，格朗泰尔绝对和他在一块儿，“我们现在就去问问，我有钥匙。”公白飞拽着马吕斯大步流星走出门。

公白飞打开安灼拉新公寓的门，搬家的箱子晾了一地，客厅里一个人也没有。

“安灼拉！”公安比敲着安灼拉的宿舍门，“开门，有事儿找你。”

“呜——马上！”安灼拉的声音含糊。

“赶快！”马吕斯又敲了几下，门的那边忽然慌乱了起来，叮叮咚咚摔了一地。

门终于开了，安灼拉头发乱糟糟的，纽扣扣错了位，“怎么？”

马吕斯伸着脑袋一看，格朗泰尔这个混蛋居然也在，脑袋上顶着鸡窝，眼神躲闪地打着招呼，“嗨，两位。我在…”

“他在帮我收拾房间！”安灼拉打断他，马吕斯从他的蓝眼睛里看到一丝“公白飞，你完蛋了”的无名愤怒。

格朗泰尔也走到门边，对着公白飞笑里藏刀。

公白飞毫不示弱，“R，你脚上是安灼拉的鞋吗？”

该死，格朗泰尔低头一看，自己穿着安灼拉平常最爱穿的那双鞋，而安灼拉则蹬着自己的高尔夫鞋——左右穿反了的高尔夫鞋。

“我……”安灼拉和格朗泰尔对视了一瞬，尴尬又暧昧。

“好啦你们继续。”公白飞把两人塞回房间，贴心地拉上了门，“现在知道答案了。”他对马吕斯说。

“爱潘妮和珂赛特应该来看看！”马吕斯不敢置信，“她俩这是什么眼光？”

*

珂赛特不得不告诉爱潘妮：“一个好消息，一个坏消息，先听哪一个？”

“当然是好消息。”“安灼拉不是圣母玛丽亚！我文里鞋子那段过于准确，马吕斯亲眼所见。”

“待会儿细讲，感觉有什么不得了的事。”爱潘妮兴奋极了。

“我不想再写安灼拉的任何cp了，我决定爬墙。”

正在看一篇安灼拉/马吕斯同人问的爱潘妮大吃一惊，“为什么？你不要有负担，安灼拉不会介意的。”

“但是格朗泰尔会介意的，”珂赛特回复道，“他亲自给我说的。”

*

爱潘妮才不管格朗泰尔介不介意，她给格朗泰尔发了四百字的祝福短信，然后接着看安灼拉x马吕斯的小甜饼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Tveit：冷圈就是最嚣张的


End file.
